


You Know Who You Are

by icandrawamoth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, The Doctor on His Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The Doctor has doubts, but in the end he knows who he is.





	You Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: Doctor Who, Any Doctor, The Doctor says his name out loud.

Another companion gone for good, and he's alone in the TARDIS. Another young human who barely knew him. Sometimes, at the rate his face changes, he feels like he barely knows himself. Is he still the same person he was when he left Gallifrey all those ages ago? Does he even want to be?

“I know who I am,” he says aloud, hands on the ship's console to steady himself in more ways than one. He looks up. Says his name aloud, his real name, and it gives him a strange sort of thrill. How long has it been since he heard it?

The TARDIS whirs approvingly, and he smiles. “We don't really change, do we, girl?” He pats the console affectionately and starts setting course for the next adventure. Who would he be if he didn't?


End file.
